Bored Games: A Dangerous Play!
by Crazy Typer
Summary: Lord Death is bored... uh-oh, Franken Stein is in trouble! not a pairing fic! first of the Bored Games series! pleasse review! CHAPTER SEVEN: Rude Interlude
1. The BIG idea

Shinigami-sama is bored.

There have been no action in the past few years and everything is quiet in Death room. Not even Death-Scythe was around to cause some kind of commotion… it was definitely BORING.

But what can he do?

"Bwahahahahaha!" Lord Death burst out laughing for a reason he only knows… "That waassss A GREAT~~ idea!~~!" he screamed happily, clapping his abnormally large hands together.

Oh dear, what could he possibly do now?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lord death is now sitting on the tablewriting feverishly over a piece of paper with a pen…

Death-Scythe came into the room, hands in his pockets.

"Shinigami-Sama, what are you doing?" he said trying to look over his shoulder.

REAPER CHOP!

Death-scythe lay a few feet away with a freshly-dented head, whimpering.

"Nuh-uh, Death-scythe, not allowed!" He said waging his finger at his fallen (possibly dead) weapon.

"You could just have told me!" he protested clutching his wounded head. "What is it anyway?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! YES! Come on, tell me!" Death-scythe yelled, irritated.

"NO."

"Whhhaaaattt?"

"You heard me, no." Lord Death said with a shrug. "Well death scythe will you do me a favor?"

"Not until you tell me." the scythe said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

REAPER CHOP!

"W-what do y-you want m-me to do?" he stuttered cowering behind the big mirror

"Will you fetch Doctor Franken Stein for me?" Lord Death replied as if nothing happened. "I need to speak to him, because of a private matter."

"OK."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yaaayyy..! another fanfic for soul eater! please review! Thank you all!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater is not MINE!**


	2. OH NO! Are YOU Serious? Dead, Doom!

Stein was on the middle of dissecting a bird in his class when Death-Scythe came running in at maximum speed.

"STEIINNNNN!" he yelled as he shot through the door.

The whole class stopped whatever they are doing and stared at the frantic man in front. Some were laughing (Patty), some are rolling their eyes (Soul) and some are twitching (Maka), the rest were just staring blankly.

"You're disturbing my class, Death-scythe" he said. "Class will be ending in fifteen minutes, if you're here for Maka." His hand flew to his screw and began to twist it, producing a creaking sound. The room's atmosphere seems to drop down to ten degrees.

"I'm not here for her." Death-scythe explained, ignoring the surprise gasp coming from the children behind him.

"Then you better have a good reason for interrupting me in the middle of my class."

"Lord Death wanted to speak to you." Death-scythe face ordinarily laughing face turned to a mysterious and serious (HA! It rhymes!) one. "He said its top secret!" he added in a whisper. "He didn't even tell me! You know? He normally tells me everything!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"He did not tell you?"

"He even_ hit_ me for trying!" Death-scythe flayed his arms around for emphasis.

"Then I guess this is really important…" Stein said more to himself than to his weapon. "Fine I'll go. Senpai, you're in charge."

"Yes!"

"On second thought…" Stein said as he walked to the door. "Maka, you're in charge." And with that he slammed the door shut and made his way to the death room.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lord Death waited patiently for Stein to come. While he waited he played random songs on his mandolin and sang along with it. Soon, he was too busy to notice that the man he was waiting for finally arrived.

"_What the hell?"_

Stein cleared his throat to announce his presence in the room. "Lord Death, you called me?"

Lord Death stopped abruptly in the middle of his song and threw away the mandolin. "Ah~~ Stein, you finally came!" he said as if nothing happened. "I have been waiting for you~~!"

"I see." Stein said. "Death-scythe said you have some important matter to discuss with me?"

"Ah~~ Yes!" he replied. He stared in Stein's eyes. In turn he stared back. Neither spoke nor produced any sound.

-20 minutes later-

They stood still as the wind around them, unblinking and unmoving.

-10 more minutes later-

"Well?" Stein said, breaking the silence. "Aren't you going to tell me something?"

"Yes." Shinigami-sama replied, while he stared deep into Stein's eyes.

-10 more minutes later-

"What is it then?" Stein asked.

"Finally~~! I'm glad you asked!" he said as he clapped Stein in his back while ushering him to a chair. "Now Stein, I've been hearing a lot of complain from our janitors this last few days." He said as he poured himself a cup of tea. "All their complains are the same."

"And the complains are?" Stein said sipping his warm tea.

"Blood stains on the floor are very hard to clean."

"So?" he replied. "It's their job."

"They are asking you to leave."

Stein's eyebrows rose into a graceful arch. Him? Leave? What? "Shinigami-sama, surely you jest?" he said trying to be cool. "You're not going to fire me just because of blood stains, are you?"

"Well…" He replied. "They are not the only ones who are complaining…" he rubbed his large finger on his head. "I might have to fire you."

Stein stared at him dumb founded. He is really serious about firing him? No way!

"Unless…"

Stein looked at his boss hopefully.

"Unless you perform these particular tasks I wrote down for you!" Shinigami-sama said handing him a piece of paper, filled with the messy handwriting of Lord Death. He read them. Then looked over to Lord Death.

Back to the paper.

To Lord Death.

Back to the paper.

"Well?" Shinigami said hopefully. "what do you think? Are you going to do it?"

"You're not going to fire me if I do this?" he asked toying with the paper.

"NO!"

"But this is absurd…" he grumbled. "It will totally destroy my reputation!" he sighed. "Do I get to have some help?"

"NO."

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh my gosh! i am so into this fic! tehe! second chap is here people! hope you enjoy! the next chapter will be the-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kara Black: I LURVVE SHINIGAMI-SAMA! although he tends to be idiotic sometimes... :)<strong>

**Birdofdarkness: Lolz to you to! hope you find this chapter as lolz as the first one! :)**


	3. The List: Beginning of the End

School will be ending in the next 5 hours.

Yet, Stein, Professor of the DMWA, is already on his way home. (If you even consider it 'home'). He was still pretty shaken by Lord Death's absurd yet undeniable request.

When he reached his house (or lab)….

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. "I really, _really _need that job!" he continued to talk out loud.

He paced back and forth in his room. Thinking whether he should accept the request or not. Damn Shinigami! He only gave him until TOMORROW to decide!

He looked at the paper once again.

He needed the job. Badly. But his reputation… it took him years to achieve that goal! No way his going to let it be ruined by some…some… HARASSING BLACK BLOB!

Yes, he JUST called Shinigami-sama a _black blob!_

"AARRRGGHHH!" he roared as he sent his beloved stitched chair, skidding across the room. An act that he will probably regret later…

"_Shit, I'm in deep shit!"_ he thought to himself as he sat down on his bed. "Choose the lesser evil." He said to himself. "My reputation ruined or me starving on the streets because I'm jobless?"

He groaned and fell back on the soft mattress.

He had no other choice. His reputation will be ruined anyway… one way or another.

He stole another glance at the paper:

**SHINIGAMI DARES: To Stein: Enjoy~~!**

**-Read a story in your class instead of the usual dissecting lessons.**

**-Wear NORMAL or UNSTITCHED clothes (that out to scare the hell out of anyone!) **

**-Hand out candies to anyone who passes by your hallway. (at least 10 students)**

**-Pretend you forgot everything since you came back to the academy.**

**-smile and hug at least 15 different people.**

He sighed and went to the nearest mirror.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lord Death chuckled to himself as he cut off the connection.

This is certainly going to be interesting! The look on the scientist face when he told him about the dares is priceless! He will never let him live it down!

"Nyahahaha!" he laughed as he poured himself more tea. "Poor Stein."

Yeah, poor Stein indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nyahahaha! my friends helped me come up with the dares! we thought it was funny... if you think otherwise, you can always say your opinion by hitting the review at the bottom,,, :)))<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipsewings: Thank you! thank you! thank you! Here is the list you've been wating for!<strong>

**Kara Black: hahahaha! i intentionally did not include the list on the second chapter! you know! I LOVE SUSPENSE! :)**


	4. ClassTime Story? WTF!: Part I

"_Okay, I can do this…"_ Stein thought to himself. He exhaled and inhaled in front of the Shibushen bathroom mirrors. "Oh God, what did I just got myself into…" he muttered as he looked at himself pitifully in his reflection. "Well it's too late to back out now…"

"It can't be that bad right? Reading a story to a bunch of kids is not bad…" he tried to comfort himself. "They probably won't listen anyway…" he said to his own reflection.

And with that said, he splashed some more water on his already wet face (with water and sweat!) and walked out of the room.

This is going to be one of the weirdest day, Shibushen shall witness.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Unknown to Stein, all the time he'd been mumbling in front of the mirror, he was being watched.

This watcher is none other than Lord Death.

The said Lord is sitting in front of a table, laden with food, chuckling maniacally at the obvious panic in the meister's face.

This is something that definitely cured his boredom. It's like watching a live sitcom show. In place where people are forced into doing stupid dares

"_I wonder if he'll last for a week?" _ He thought as he pop more food to his mouth.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Okay, class, good morning!" he said when he arrived at the classroom. "Everybody, please sit down!" he yelled. "Black Star! Enough!" he sent a glare at the blue haired boy on top of his table. "Back to your chair."

He sat down as the ninja walked to his chair beside his weapon partner.

"Now that you've all calm down and settled, we'll be doing something different today." He said as he looked at his students in the eye one by one. His stare last a second longer on his most favorite students: Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. "No dissecting, no field exercises, no lessons on resonance."

Silence.

Slowly, Maka raised her hand to ask a question. "Sir, if we are doing something else today, does that mean we bought all our dissecting equipment for nothing?" she said with a little irritation in her voice.

There was silence in the room. Everyone's faces are now slowly turning from a curious face to an irritated one. He had this feeling that if he didn't explain immediately…

"WHAT THE HECK!" Black Star yelled.

"Do you know how heavy that thing is?"

"That's unfair! You know I could use the space that stuff in my bag took!

"I have to leave my make-up to bring that bloody thing!"

Stein sighed loudly and grimaced inwardly. _"This is entirely his fault! I would not be in this stupid situation! But no… that stupid blob just had to! And I, the supreme idiot, ACCEPTED!" _he mentally berated himself as the complaints of his students reached his ears.

"Okay everyone, SHUT UP!" he yelled as loudly as he can. "It's definitely not my fault I have to cancel our activity today." He continued now that everyone has quieted. "It was Lord Death who told me to do it. So if you have any complaints, please go to him."

-After a few minutes of silence-

"Sir, what will we do today then?" Maka asked trying to mask the disappointment from her face.

"We will…" he started to answer, "We— uhh…"

"Yes, sir?"

"We will…" he started to say again but his left eye twitched so suddenly that he has to stop talking. He covered his twitching eye with his hand and turned away from his students.

"Sir, are you okay?" someone asked worriedly. "Do you need to go to the—?"

"NO!" he said as he turned back to face his students. "I'm fine. Today we are going to… read a story…" he mumbled on the last part so that none can understand it.

"Pardon, sir?"

He cleared his throat aloud and in a loud voice… "WE ARE GOING TO READ A STORY FOR TODAY"S ACTIVITY!" His loud voice echoed majestically through the room, too bad its effect was ruined when he squeaked the last to word out in the sentence.

Blank stares from everyone in the room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Liz said in a low voice, but nevertheless heard by everyone.

"What kind of story, sir?" Black star asked looking interested. "A love story? Classic? What?"

"Actually, Black Star, I have no idea what kind of story this one is."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the title of the story is _'Little Red Riding Hood', _anyone heard that story before?" no one bothered to answer. "I'll take that s a no. Okay, I supposed that is good…" More blank stare from the crowd.

"_Oh, who am I kidding?" _he said bitterly to himself. "_Aside from Maka, Kid, Tsubaki and Ox, I don't think the others can even read!" _ He said as he scan the sea of faces before him.

"_Yeah, well you're just a lucky man, Stein, lucky man"_

"_Oh, shut up!"_

"_Why? I'm your best friend!"_

"_NO YOU ARE NOT! I'M YOU IDIOT!"_

"_Then why did you call me idiot? That is the same as calling yourself an idiot then, because I'm you remember that, idiot?"_

"_I. Said. Shut. UP!"_

Dead air filled the room. The students stared at each other sharing only one thought: _"When is he planning to start the damn story?"_

Stein cleared his throat again and brought out a big box from nowhere. He began taking out the stacks of paper on it. "Everyone who sat on front come forward and take your copies and pass them to the back."

The kids in front stood up and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away. He handed them one by one, the printed copy of the story and they went back to their seats. All the time his left eye kept on twitching.

At last the students got their copies and where waiting for him to start reading. He cleared his throat and tried to stop the twitching in which he failed terribly. He took a deep breath and start reading.

"_Once upon a time…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, first of all.. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOO... LONG! :( I didn't mean to I swear! :( hope you're not angry...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, to all of those who added this story to their favorate stories, a million thanks to you all!<strong>

**And to those who who put this story in their in alert mode, Thanks to you all!**

**I would like to express my gratitude to you all, for without your constant support and prompting I would never be able to continue on with this story!**

**once again... THANKS! :)))**


	5. ClassTime Story? WTF!: Part II

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Once upon a time there was a girl who lives in a village with her mother. **

**Her hair was black like ebony and her skin as light as the snow and lips as red as blood. Her mother is so proud with the beauty she has so she named her Cinderella.**

Ox: What?

Kim: I thought this was Little Red Riding Hood?

All: sshhhh!

**Cinderella grew as one mischievous girl who loves to explore anywhere. She went to Never Land and met Peter Pan—**

Soul: now wait a sec! Is this a joke?

Kid: Peter Pan, Cinderella, Little Red Riding hood? Which one is it?

Stein: (twitch)

**She, at age 7, entered a puppet shop and befriended a talking puppet named Pinocchio. They went swimming one day and Pinocchio was eaten by a shark. **_**Ah, well. He's a puppet after all.**_** She thought as she picked up what is left of her former friend.**

Everyone: (groans)

Black*Star: I thought it was a whale? Or maybe a whale shark?

**Once when she wandered away and got lost in the forest. She walked and walked until finally she ended up in the hut of 7 tiny giants. She stayed there until they found her way back to her village.**

Maka: 7 tiny giants? I thought they were dwarves.

Liz: yeah, that's what I know… right Patty? Patty?

Patty: (snores)

Liz: oh…

**No one is really doubtful when rumors say that she has been up to a beanstalk with a young lad named Jack. They say the two of them manage to outsmart a giant and stole its magic harp and chicken that lays golden eggs.**

Kilik: (whistles)is Little Mermaid there yet?

Stein: (twitch)

**Her fairy godparents are so proud that each of them presented her a gift.**

Black Star: nope! No mermaids, just sleeping beauty!

Kilik: boy, this is one crazy story!

**One gave her a magic carpet, which she uses to fly with peter in Never Land. Another gave her a lamp without a genie and the last (her favorite godparent) gave her a red riding hood.**

Kid: At last! It goes with the real story!

**But she hated it.**

Maka: What? What kind of story is this?

Tsubaki: Maka, calm down!

**Her godparent has once again forgotten that she hated the color red. But she pretended to like it anyway in order not to hurt the feelings of her godparent. **

**One day, her mother ask her to go and deliver a basket of goodies for her godparent (the one who made the hood) and she forced her to wear the red hood to show that she really like it. Well, she doesn't want to do it but she doesn't really have much choice on that matter.**

**So here she is now, lost and she doesn't know where she is.**

Soul: okay, this is not cool. It's getting really annoying!

Sid: ssshh! The professor is talking. Back when I'm alive I do not tolerate children who disrespect their elders! Yes, that's the kind of man I was.

Soul: Sir Sid! When did you get here?

Stein: (twitch) can you two shut up now? I'm trying to read story.

Sid and Soul: (nods)

**She walked for a while slowly eating the basket of goodies that was supposed to be delivered to her godparent's by now. She walked and walked and walked some more, until she found a castle and went inside. In there she saw talking furniture and tea cups.**

Maka: Sir, may I ask who gave you this story?

Stein: your father.

Maka: figures…

**Then she met this ugly lady who asks her if she would like an apple. She said no of course, she is allergic to it. Then the lady asks her again if she would like to help her spin threads, again she said no, because she had a phobia of needles. In one last attempt the lady asks her if she would like to see everything from up the tower. She said no. simply because she is hungry. **

**The ugly lady, now angry and frustrated, accidentally revealed her true self. A big bad wolf.**

Ox: this is torture, when is it gonna end?

Kid: nearly now, I can feel it!

Stein: (twitch) hold on a bit kids, it's almost over. (Twitch)

Tsubaki: sir, are you okay? You keep on twitching!

Stein: (twitch)

**Cinderella is suddenly not hungry anymore, seeing this big bad wolf coming down on her. She ran down the basement and the wolf just chased her in circles. Finally after going on circles for 10 minutes, Cinderella thought of a plan. **

**Somehow, she manage to ran in front of the furnace and open it without fear. Making the dumb wolf ran straight to it. Toasting it.**

**And suddenly the castle's talking furniture turned back into their human forms and they ask Cinderella if she wanted to become their queen. She said yes. And they live happily ever after.**

Stein: (slams the book shut) THE END! AT LAST!1 MUWAHAHAHAHA! (Twitch)

Everyone: … yey?

Stein: …

_xxxDeath Roomxxx_

Lord Death lay on the floor laughing like hell.

"Oh boy! I should have thought of this a long time ago!" he said. "Well, Stein let us see how you will pass the next one…"

Then he laughed again making the whole city tremble.

Lord Death thinks the story was nice, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heeheehhee, I hope this one is funny, i worked real hard on it! :3 and so sorry for not updating earlier... you see its because of school. as always. please keep on reviewing! thank you! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>to all who reviewed this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!<strong>

**TO all who added this story in their favorites stories, well, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**to all who added this story to their alert stories, welll... what can i say, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**:) Thank you guys! :)**


	6. Just being Emo

The story telling session during Stein's class is a complete secret. It serves as a private joke to every student who attended that class. They smirked at each other meaningfully when they met in

So naturally everyone knows about it. Every. Freaking. Person. Within the city.

The information spread like wildfire. Minutes after that class, almost half the student body knows about it. They whispered about it on their way to class, in the comfort room, in the library, practically everywhere!

Stein is so not happy with the attention he is getting. People are starting to look up to him in a different manner. Everyone is starting to change their opinions about him. In short: his reputation is totally ruined.

And his next "task" is so going to smash it into tiny small little pieces…

Anyway, he started this and he is going to end it! Franken Stein is no quitter, ever.

**OxOxOxOxO**

Two days after things calmed down about the story telling thing, Stein and Death-Scythe can be seen together in a mall, in the men's clothing section…

"Oh, Stein! ~~" Death-scythe said, "It's nice to know you're finally trying to live your life right!" he continued as he grabs more clothes from the rack. "I heard that you really read that story I gave you to your students! I thought you were kidding! I mean really, you being a story-telling-guy is as impossible as a penguin sun bathing in the Gobi desert …"

Death- scythe chattered on as he threw clothes after clothes into Stein's already full arms, adding this adding that. He even put swimming trunks that Stein would never be caught dead wearing.

Stein just stood there, poker-faced and not speaking, letting his companion do all the talking. He tried his best in ignoring the stares and nods of approval headed his way. The more they stared at him, the more uncomfortable he gets.

Even if he looks like a crazy man that he was, Stein is very self-conscious when it comes to personal hygiene. He never skips his daily sanitary procedures, and after every experiment he doubles his efforts in cleansing himself. After all, he _is _a doctor. Or may he just have an OCD like Kid. Hopefully not.

People staring at him made him feel dirty. As if their stare will penetrate through the thick lab coat and infuse germs and bacteria all over his body. He'd have to take another bath when he gets back to his lab (house.)

He sighed and drop half of the clothes that Death-Scythe made him carry. "Senpai, This is too much." He said. "I don't have much money for all this," he glanced at the messy pile around them. _"I won't wear them for long anyway."_ He thought.

"Not much money? Are you kidding me! Lord Death is paying for all of this!" Death-Scythe said waving his arms dramatically the way he did before.

Stein's eye began twitching again, after all it that dramatic gesture that got him in this mess in the first place. He knew he should not have fallen for that kind of theatrical acts, but (whether you believe it or not) he is a human. He is prone to all human emotions no matter how much he tried to hide it and keep the 'poker-faced attitude' when around others.

"Do you know about it?" he asked the red-haired man, his voice full of accusation. "Did you two plan this all along?"

"What?" Death-scythe said looking quite lost in thought. He is still rummaging for more clothes. "What are you talking about?"

"You know about _that_?" he said emphasizing on 'that'. "You know about it right?"

Once again the same dumb 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' looks plastered on his partner's face. "Stein, I really don't know what you are talking about."

Stein huffed and glared. Then relaxed. It's either his lying or he doesn't really know OR he just can't figure it out. "Never mind."

They paid and left the store, proceeding to an ice cream house.

**xoXDeath RoomXox**

Lord Death once again sat in his regal chair. He was looking at the growing pile of clothes that his death-scythe is getting.

Maybe he should have made it clear that the payment was going to split between their salaries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah .. another chapter added… to this. Sorry for the delay … you know because: SCHOOL. I can't do anything much… need to keep on studying … so frustrated.<strong>

**Anyway, THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY IN THEIR FAVORATE AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TOO! THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL AWSOME! :) \m/**


	7. Rude Interlude

**Death Room**

"NNNOOOOOO!"

"Nnoooo..." Death-Scythe moaned holding a white envelope in his hand. "It can't be… Nooo…!" Then he began to sob. His anguish cries echoed in the empty room.

"All my plans… it's over now… I can never be a good father to Maka… I'll be useless! She will go to her mother! She will never need me!"

And Death-Scythe cried once more, still clutching the white envelope in his hands. He began to pace back and forth. Questions began forming in his mind.

How could this happen? Why does it have to be him? Didn't they care about him and his relationship with his daughter? WHY?

He stopped pacing. He just stood there as still as a statue, his pale face running down with sweats his grips tighten on the white envelope.

"STEINNNNN!" He yelled to the empty room. "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

And with that said and done, Death-Scythe ran out of the room into the unknown.

**Stein's Lab**

"I don't look that bad right?" Stein asked the blue zombie behind him while studying his reflection in the mirror. "I mean, this suit really fits me. What do you say Sid?"

The zombie mentioned grunted his reply. Sid Barret is too busy munching his cookies to do so. Anyway, it's not good to talk while your mouth is full. It would be very rude. And rude is not the kind of man he was.

"Is that all you can grunt?" Franken Stein said, still scrutinizing his image. "Look at me in this side, do I look fat?"

This time Sid replied. "Anyone who calls you fat is an idiot." Then he turned back to his cookies.

"Sid, where did you get those cookies?" Stein asked, finally noticing what the zombie is eating. "I don't recall giving you any."

"I found it on your kitchen… if you call that a kitchen." Then he continued eating, when he suddenly stood up. There was a loud spurting noise followed by an awful smell. "I think I need to use your bathroom."

Stein growled as he opened the windows to let the bad air out. "I hope you won't drop anything on your way there!" he snarled as Sid ran out of the room in desperate speed.

After a while he went near the cookies Sid was eating before his butt started shooting of poisonous gas. It was a plain box with chocolate chips with nuts inside. Stein was never one to like sweet food. There is no way that he could have owned that box.

He took one and smelled it. It smelled like any other ordinary cookies. Except that it has another lingering smell. Fart sprinkle.

Five years ago, Stein invented the Fart Sprinkle in request (blackmail, more like It.) of Lord Death for the annual celebration of April fool's Day. It was never used again after that day because of the hideous aftermath.

But who would do that to him? Everyone else is too much of coward to do that to him, so no candidate for main suspect came to his mind.

In the bathroom, Sid's grunts of effort reach his ears and made him feel sick in the stomach as a loud 'plop' came. Sid sighed with relief. Stein really hopes sod doesn't ruin his underground pipes.

Not to mention his house needed fumigating.

**The Academy**

"Did you see him today? He looks_ hot_!"

"_Ohmygawddd_… I never thought he'd look so damn_ sexy_!"

"Is that really _him_? I don't believe it, he must be his twin or something else!"

"I just _don't_ believe it! Do you think he will notice me?"

"It's a wonder how a change of clothing can transform a person."

Whispers and murmurs followed Stein like a shadow wherever he went. He had done the second dare. He wore the black wind-breaker over the white polo. He failed to see how that could change his appearance so much.

Students are suddenly very keen to pass by his classroom only to peek at him and some are suddenly forgetting their things and the need to borrow some from his students.

Stein amazed how a pair of Hawaiian shirt, black pants and new shoes can make him an instant celebrity in less than five minutes.

"Okay class, today we are going talk about the different pa—"Stein began his lecturing, only to be interrupted by a boy with sunglasses sitting at the very back.

"Excuse, sir, dude! It's Gruncles here, btw." he said waving his arms about. "Where'd you get that cool shirt? It really made the girls scramble." He added with a wink.

Stein frowned. He didn't like the way this boy talk to him, as if they know each other pretty well. The other students stared at the boy with great surprise which a little later, turned to glares.

"Well mister _Gruncles_ will you be kind enough to tell me the different parts the heart." He challenged. "Starting from Superior vena cave and inferior vena cava, where the deoxygenated blood enters the heart"

"Hey no fair, men," Gruncles protested. "You didn't answer my question!"

"If I may ask Mr. Gruncles." Maka said standing up, coming to her teacher's defense. "Yo—"

"Hey, sexy, wanna come to my place tonight?" Gruncles cut Maka off, propping his obnoxious feet up his table. "If you know what I mean?" he added winking slyly at Maka.

"_Ok I really need to do something now."_ Stein thought to himself. But his students seem to be doing fine by themselves, so he just sat there watching them fight their own fight. This Gruncles guy seemed familiar to him… he needs to find out.

"Mister Gruncles," Kid said, a little too calm. "It would be better for all of us if you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Easy, there, stripped-chap, I'm not hooking your girl… I don't go for the flat-type." He laugh, though he never finished his laugh because Maka, Chop his head hard.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE RESPECT TO US WOMEN!" She yelled while ten or more students are trying to restrain her from injuring the guy further. Although Stein thinks he deserves it.

"Wow… awesome strength… could use some…" Gruncles mumbled as he tried to sit up.

"You're even from this class are you?" Soul said coolly. He didn't even move from his seat, where he continued to doze off. "Everyone knows, how Maka reacted if she is being teased as a flat-chest—"he never finished his sentenced. A book came crashing onto his head, splitting it open.

"Mr. Gruncles I think it would be wise for you if you leave this room now and never come back." Stein said finally joining the battle.

"What's wrong with you people?" He replied with a bewildered look in his eyes. "I only asked where you bought your shirt." Then he made a beeline for the door.

"Hey wait! I want to challenge you to a showdown!" Black*Star shouted intending to chase after the boy. But Stein held him fast by the collar.

"Leave it." He said pensively. "You'll probably see him in the hallways or somewhere." He continued as he dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention as he navigated through fallen debris and scattered chairs to get to the teacher's desk.

"Ok class, before our lesson was rudely interrupted," he said switching to serious-teaching-mode-thing, "I was asking about the different parts of the heart…" he let his voice trailed to stop. He glanced at the uninterested faces standing among the broken stuff. "But seeing the look on your faces I guess we'll just have to cancel that topic for the time-being."

A cheer rose from the mob and they started chattering.

"BUT!" He said loudly causing them to stop and stay silent. "We need to do something, unless you want me to be fired."

One student raised his hand. Black*star.

"Black*Star have a suggestion." He said, nodding in his direction.

"Sir… Me and the rest o—" He started to say.

"The rest and I" Kid corrected him irritably.

"Shut up! This is NOT about you!" Black*Star snapped up to him. "Anyway, we were thinking…" He glanced slyly at the direction of Soul.

"Spit it out."

"TELL US ANOTHER STORY!" He shouted. Stein felt like a ton of ice have been dropped on him.

"EARLY BREAK!"

**DEATH ROOM**

"Hmm.." Lord Death mused as he watch Stein trying to get past the obstacles his students set up for him. they won let him leave unless he telss them another story. "This is not really what i had in mind."

he had thought people would faint or attack when they saw Stein walk down the hallways in those cloths that Death-Scythe got for him.

Speaking of Death-Scythe he hadn't seen him since yesterday, surely he is not in trouble or something.

Lord Death wave these notions away thinking that if something happened bad to his weapon, someone would have notified him immediately. he settled back in his regal chair and watch as Stein fell head first into a pile of soggy test paper... he failed another obstacle.

Lord Death remembered not to ring the bell on time... he might let the stidents have fun for another hour or so...

He is feeling evil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YESSS! AN UPDATE! FINALLY! KEEP ON READING GUYS! I LUV YOU! MUAH! :) <strong>

**I swear I TRIED to make this thing as good as You, Dear Reader, would ex[ect it to be... AND I HAVE DONE MY BEST ACCORDING TO MY CAT! WOHH! This chapter is BTW, Dedicated to my section II-Saint Cyril of Alexandria :)**

**9foxgrl:** Thank for reviewing ! :) keep on reading please.. :) Thank you! :)


End file.
